


In which Ray doesn't want to go

by beggar_always



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, The Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They were headed back into civilization today.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Ray doesn't want to go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crazyace86 as part of an iTunes meme in which a number is chosen and a fic is written inspired by the corresponding song. This is for #1986 - Volcano Girls by Veruca Salt. The prompt was for Fraser/RayK.

Ray burrowed deeper within the sleeping bag as he heard Fraser moving about outside the tent. They were headed back into civilization today. Ray would catch a plane to another plane to another plane that would eventually land him back in Chicago. Fraser-less.

With his face buried in their shared pillow, Ray inhaled Fraser's scent as it mixed with his own. How could he possibly leave the Mountie behind? They were buddies, best friends, something new they hadn't yet defined.

A gust of chilly air preceded the softly spoken, "Ray." Ray lifted his head to find Fraser peeking in at him. There was a sadness around the other man's eyes, even as he smiled his usual Good Morning smile.

"I don't wanna go, Frase," Ray murmured.

Fraser's smile flickered slightly. "I know it's cold out, Ray, but soon you'll be back in the land of central heating."

Ray reached out to grab hold of Fraser and pull him into the tent with him. "Silly Mountie," he whispered in the other man's ear. "Why would I want central heating when I've got my own furnace?" He pressed his face tight against Fraser's neck, feeling Fraser shiver just slightly. "If I wanted to stay, would you let me?"

Fraser was silent for a long moment before Ray felt a kiss pressed into his hair. "Of course, Ray. Always."

Ray smiled as he pushed his Mountie away. "Then shut the flap and come back to bed," he ordered around his grin. "We're not going anywhere today."

/end


End file.
